1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control device for use in a camera, capable of automatic exposure control by identifying a change in composition in image field and the kind of main object.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional camera with automatic focusing function, there is already known a single (one-shot) auto focusing mode in which the focused state is maintained once the lens is focused to an object in a distance measuring zone, or a focus lock mode by a sliding motion of the camera after it is focused. The exposure in the photographing operation in such single auto focusing mode or focus lock mode has been based on the brightness of the central area of the image field at the focusing operation.
However such conventional camera are often unable to provide appropriate exposure, since the exposure is calculated always in the same manner regardless whether the composition in image field is changed or not and regardless of the nature of the object, whether it is a person, a landscape or a close-up.